Peacekeeper/Main
"When wars end, it is the silent blade that keeps the peace. But when wars rage, a peacekeeper's work is never done. Quick, lethal, they can win a fight before the enemy even knows they're there. Dancers of death with dual blades for dancing partners. Selected from the desperate, the humble, or the devoted. Sworn to secrecy by unbreakable oaths; what they know could destroy legends... or create them." Peacekeepers are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview Quick, lethal, and can win a fight before their enemy even knows they are there. It takes a special type of warrior to be a silent blade. Theirs is not a legacy of glory. They are an instrument of death, wielded to turn the tides of war. You may never see them. But you will feel the difference they make and the trail they leave behind.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/peacekeepers.aspx Armor The Peacekeepers wear light leather with hints of mail underneath. They are equipped with armored shoulder plates and shin protectors. They wear a helm with a cage visor and a brown hood to conceal their faces. Weapons Sword and Dagger - The combination of sword and dagger gives the wielder deadly counter-attacking ability. What the dagger lacks in damage, it makes up for in speed and versatility. Trivia *Historically, using a sword and dagger was the most common form of dual wielding. The sword would be used for offense while the dagger would be used for defense and parrying. **It is good to note that the parrying dagger (or the use of a dagger dual-wielded with another weapon) did not come into use until the late Middle ages, around the 15th to 16th century. *The name for Peacekeeper's Enhanced Light attacks on bleeding foes, "Exsanguis Celeritas" translates to "Speed of the Lifeless." *Historically, the concept of duel wielding was not considered practical outside of 1 versus 1 duels and was never intended to be a legitimate warfare technique. *Peacekeeper's quote for deflect or her execution "Stepped Stool" utilizes "Moritūrus," which in correct latin would include "es" to make "Moritūrus es!" to complete it as a verb. Executions *The execution "Ole!" is a reference to Spanish dances (most likely the Flamenco), with the final striking pose by the Peacekeeper in the execution being a homage to a popular pose in the dance. *The execution "Trepanation" refers to the surgical term "trepanning" where the surgeon drills a hole into the patient's skull in order to treat any diseases or illnesses under the bone surface. Trepanning has been used since medieval times to either treat mentally abnormal individuals or to remove shrapnel from the skull. *The execution "Nightingale Guillotine" may be a reference to Florence Nightingale's accounts of the second French Revolution when she was traveling Europe, where she made critical remarks about the bloodied nature of this revolution due to the use of guillotines, compared to the first that she recounted as bloodless. *The execution "Instant Regrets" is a reference to the movie Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, where the titular character Ace gets two spears thrown at his knees by tribesmen, gesturing comically at the nature of where they were thrown. You can see the scene here. **The target of this execution will also react with similar comical gestures as Ace. However, unlike the tribesmen who throw the spears into Ace's knees, Peacekeeper jabs her blades in into them from up close. *The execution "Errantia Lumina Fallunt" takes its name from the motto of Clan Kinnaird. The motto translates to "Wandering lights deceive," making a reference to how wavering signs in one's disposition is a possible sign of a liar or someone who means to pull deception. Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *'Latin:' "Peri!" - English: "Die!"/"Perish!" **Deep Gouge, Successful Stab or Deadly Embrace Execution *'Latin:' "Tu moritūrus!" - English: "You are going to die!" **Deflect or Stepped Stool Execution *'Latin: '"Saltem te tentavisti!" - 'English: '"At least you tried!" **Arrow In The Head Execution